1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for scaling a layout of an application in the image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as various types of content is increasingly used, diverse types of image display devices have been used.
As the image display devices become diverse, display region sizes of different image display devices and a resolution thereof may be different. To provide a service suitable to the display region size of each image display device and the resolution thereof, the image display device scales a layout of an application to be displayed in a display region considering the display region size of each image display device and the resolution thereof.
To scale a layout of an application based on a resolution of an image display device, the image display device scales the layout of the application based on a ratio of resolution of the image display device to reference resolution. For example, when a second image display device having a resolution of 800×1280 executes an application executed in a first image display device having a resolution of 480×800, the second image display device scales a layout of the application to 1.67 times (800/480) based on a ratio of horizontal resolution (i.e., 800) of the second image display device to horizontal resolution (i.e., 480) of the first image display device.
As described above, when scaling a layout of an application based on a resolution of an image display device, the image display device may express objects in the layout of the application as too large or too small due to a difference of a pixel density. Similarly, an amount of information presentable in a unit display region may be different due to the difference of the pixel density.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.